


Bubbles

by tocasia



Series: Our Shining Past [32]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Gen, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, Silly, Washing Dishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocasia/pseuds/tocasia
Summary: With equal parts dread and contentment, Sephiroth realized Zack's friendship wasn't going anywhere.(18. standing still) for Seph&Zack Friendship 100 Themes





	Bubbles

In his apartment, Sephiroth stood at the kitchen sink doing dishes. He'd have to buy more liquid dish soap soon. Over the pleasant rush of steaming hot water, he heard Zack outside his door.

"Come in." He scrubbed at a particularly difficult spot.

Zack entered and started laughing. Sephiroth didn't bother to turn around.

"What's so funny? You've seen me do dishes plenty of times before."

"The bubbles! The Great General Sephiroth surrounded by dishwashing detergent bubbles! Sparkling all around you and your damn gorgeous hair. Your fanclub would _love_ that!"

Heh. That certainly wasn't a reason to _stop_. "Yes, they would."

A moment's thought and he frowned at his own common answer. He'd missed the opportunity to reply with something like, "Well, did you bring your camera?" or, "You've learned my secret and now I can't let you live," or maybe, "Jealous? Come join me then."

But he hadn't really needed to say anything. Zack was already cackling. "And every time you squeeze soap out of the bottle, those little rainbow bubbles fly around you, swirling...!"

He rinsed the serving bowl, inspected it, and decided it wasn't clean enough. "Zack, why are you so enraptured by this?"

"I dunno. Must be my bubbly personality."

Sephiroth couldn't help it. He felt his shoulders slump.

"Ha! A point for me!"


End file.
